


Points of View

by nightflower_panda



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Banter, Bodyswap, Established Relationship, Fluff, Horny Noctis Lucis Caelum, Humor, Ignis Scientia is So Done, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightflower_panda/pseuds/nightflower_panda
Summary: Noctis and Gladio are... not quite themselves.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	Points of View

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boogs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogs/gifts), [EzraTheBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/gifts).



> Credit goes to Boogs and EzraTheBlue for the idea, as I took it from a discussion on the Gladnoct discord. 🙃 It's not _exactly_ what was discussed, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway. 🙈
> 
> Thanks to [Tiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiss/pseuds/Tiss) for the beta! 💕

Noctis sits with his temple leaning against his fist, elbow resting on the door of the car, attention focused on the book in his other hand.

Gladio sits beside him, arms folded, head down on his chest and already long fallen asleep. 

There's a comfortable silence, broken only by the smooth purr of the Regalia's engine, the boys all absorbed in their individual tasks. Ignis grips the steering wheel - designated driver yet again - and Prompto is up on his knees in the passenger seat, happily snapping photos of the two in the back. 

They go over a bump in the road and Gladio collapses sideways to lean on Noctis' shoulder; Noctis huffs under the other man's weight but makes no attempt to remove him - his eyes remain fixed firmly upon the page.

"How long are they gonna be like this again?" Prompto asks as he spins back around, checking the shots he's just taken. 

"As I said before--" Ignis begins, only to be cut off by Prompto who is obviously not listening.

"Isn't it crazy how it even happened in the first place??" 

"Well, as we discussed earlier--" 

"Damn, look at this!" Prompto hisses, batting Ignis on the upper arm with the back of his hand. "Never seen the big guy drool before!" 

Noctis quirks his eyebrow at Prompto's exclamation, then side eyes the man still leaning on his shoulder and subtly reaches across with his thumb to wipe away said drool.

"I'm afraid I'll have to look when I'm not driving," Ignis sighs, half wondering if there's even any need to reply; Prompto's clearly more interested in the idea of just talking rather than actually holding a proper conversation.

Behind them, Gladio grunts in his sleep and attempts to snuggle his head under Noctis' jaw. 

He doesn’t quite fit.

Noctis finally shuts his book - slotting it neatly into the car door - and shifts to help, stretching an arm around the other man's broad shoulders. He grunts as he tries to wiggle into a more comfortable position beneath the other's hulking mass, while still taking care to make sure his jostling won't wake Gladio up. 

It's a little difficult, but Noctis is determined not to give up. If he can just lift his arm like so...

The car goes round a particularly sharp bend and Noctis yelps, suddenly squashed completely under Gladio's weight. 

Gladio wakes up.

"What're… you doing?" he mumbles sleepily, pushing himself back up to sitting and rubbing his eyes. 

Noctis glares for a moment, then punches Gladio square in the chest. He uses maybe half his power, but he's familiar enough with the body before him to know Gladio can handle it.

"You're too damn scrawny!"

Gladio - now very much awake again - frowns. 

"What?" the larger man runs a palm appreciatively over where the punch had bounced off his chest and then down one arm, stopping only to squeeze at his bicep. _"Scrawny_ is the last word I'd use."

"I ain't talking about me, smartass," Noctis huffs - annoyance draining, despite himself, at the way the other man is admiring his body - wriggling himself upright again in his seat.

It's only been an hour or so, and while the two of them have been accepting enough of their current situation - it's not as if they can do anything about it anyway - they're still not entirely used to it.

"Body swapping…" Prompto hums, continuing to browse through his photos. "Who knew that was even a thing?" 

"Indeed," Ignis replies, holding back a sigh at the inconvenience. "And all we can do to reverse the effects is wait it out."

Ignis flicks his eyes towards the rear view mirror, catching a glimpse of the two bickering in the back, and mentally shakes his head at the sight: their Shield looks like the cat who got the cream while their King grumbles and shoves half heartedly at the larger man's tattooed arm.

Noctis' frame is far too petite for Gladio to be comfortable in. He can't quite get his head around being on everyone's eye level - even worse, needing to look up to reach Noctis' (how on Eos has the other guy not got a constant neck ache from all the looking up he's always doing?!) - and everywhere seems to take twice as long to get to with all the tiny-ass strides he needs to make while running.

Don't even get him started on running. Gladio finds he needs to double over at a full sprint to reach any kind of decent pace, his stamina waning impossibly fast - and then he glances up to see Noctis, in _his_ body, casually jogging just ahead. It simultaneously annoys him and makes him feel smug, which is an odd sensation to say the least.

Noctis, on the other hand, is enjoying himself and being all wrapped up in his new swathes of muscle. Everything feels so much lighter, his movements easier, and the view looking down at the tops of people's heads gives him a subtle kind of power trip. Noctis kind of understands why Gladio is the way he is, effortless charm and confidence. It's not difficult when he has a body like this.

The _difficult_ part is Noctis trying not to constantly touch himself… But that's a whole other thing entirely. He's also kind of understanding now about his Shield's random bouts of exercise. Noctis keeps getting sudden urges to flex or do squats, and the only reason he doesn't is because he doesn't want Gladio to tease him for it - or, Astrals forbid, for the big guy to mistake it as enthusiasm and start Noctis on a new training regime as soon as they're back to normal again. 

Gladio shifts restlessly, then clicks his tongue at the persistent dull ache at the base of his spine; it doesn't matter how he twists or turns, he can't seem to get that uncomfortable twinge to go. Reading had been a good way of getting his mind off it, but now that the book's gone, so is the distraction.

"Dammit, Noct, does your back always _hurt_ this much??" Gladio mutters, spreading his legs and hanging his head between his knees in an attempt to stretch it out.

Noctis smiles wryly, pausing in his subtle pec massage (trying his hardest not to _accidentally_ brush against a nipple), and slips his hand behind the other man to rub soothing circles against his lower back.

"I don't notice it so much anymore," Noctis murmurs gently (also trying his hardest not to visibly shudder at how good his voice sounds), "just gotta be careful not to strain it."

"Yeah," Gladio nods, letting his head loll forwards at the other's touch. He relaxes a little, bringing his elbows up onto his knees and his temple to rest on one forearm. "Well, you're stronger than you look, putting up with this shit all the time."

"And you," Noctis smirks fondly, "are just as strong as you look. Feels like I can take on a whole herd of garula myself right now."

Gladio scoffs and raises one hand to weakly bat at Noctis' bare chest; Noctis takes the hand with his own and presses a tentative kiss to the top of Gladio's head.

"...It's kinda weird, kissing myself like this," Noctis admits.

There's the sound of a camera clicking and the two in the back both glance up to see Prompto looking thoughtful. They'd almost forgotten they had an audience.

"What about if you _actually_ kissed?" Prompto muses, his camera now down in a loose grip in front of his chest. "Could you do it or would that be too weird?" 

Noctis and Gladio share a raised eyebrow at the question.

"Or forget kissing," Prompto continues out loud, looking up at the sky - almost as if he's forgotten he has an audience, too. "What if you _actually_ slept together? Like, would it even count as sex or would it just be masturbation?"

Gladio bursts out laughing and Noctis looks mortified, his face flushing to match the red of his scar, and is immediately up to playfully shove Prompto backwards by the shoulder: "What the _hell,_ man?!" 

At least, it was supposed to be playful… But Gladio's strength is more difficult to gauge than expected and Prompto goes flying back against the windscreen, whacking Ignis on the head with one of his flailing arms, and causing the advisor to slam his foot down in an emergency brake.

The whole car lurches to a stop and the two in the back also fall out of their seats: Gladio hits his cheek hard against the leather in front and Noctis collapses inelegantly into the footwell.

Ignis closes his eyes with a sigh as the other three struggle to right themselves. Thank Bahamut theirs is the only car on the road right now.

"...I think a break at the next outpost is well in order," Ignis exhales, with all the mirth of a frazzled childminder trying to keep order over a gaggle of unruly toddlers.

The others rub sheepishly at the backs of their heads and avoid eye contact, recognising the clipped voice as a sign their advisor's patience has definitely reached its limit.

"Yeah, sounds good!" 

"No complaints here!" 

"Best idea I've heard today!"

They all know better than to disagree.

**Author's Note:**

> This was purposefully left open so more can be added... When that might be though, nobody knows! 😬
> 
> And I'd like to reiterate I take no credit for the whole setup and humour (specifically Gladio's super strength, not being used to looking up at people, and Noct's back pain), so if anyone else wants to write their take on it, please do!


End file.
